This project encompasses crystallographic analysis of wild type and engineered variants of cholera toxin and E. coli heat-labile enterotoxin. One set of specific goals is the structure-based design of inhibitors targeting toxin assembly, receptor binding, and catalytic activity. A second set of goals is the design of prototype vaccines based on chimeric molecular assemblies incorporating the desirable immunogeneic properties of the toxin with presentation of foreign disease epitopes.